calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie Hunter
Overview : Callie Hunter (Born as Calandra Nichole Seacrest), also called by her new 2nd stage name "Elizabeth De Luca" (formally "L♥lita"), is a sim recording artist for Broadway Records (now Brodway Music Group), Allard Productions, The Speakers, and Plastic Towers Publishing formally SMI and Starlight Records The Sims 3. She is currently recording her fifth studio album. Daughter of Rune Sky and Victoria Seacrest, raised in Sunset Valley with adoptive parents Roy Solis-Hunter and Megan Solis-Hunter (nee Hunter). She lives in Starlight Shores with her husband, Marcus Winters, who was married on October 31st, 2012. She is of Italian, French, and Scottish decent. Early Years : Callie Hunter began with music by playing guitar recreationally. She took lessons at age 15 and soon formed a band with two friends. With her band she played locally at small venues and at a local cafe she was approched by a talent scout for a band in Hidden Springs. At age 19 she moved to Hidden Springs to play guitar with a local professional band. At age 23 Callie began to sing back vocals for a local singer for Hidden Records and soon went solo. At age 24 she was offered a job as a singer in Starlight Shores for Starlight Records. She began to create the album "Pandora" and when she was dropped went solo for 2 years before being signed with Broadway Records/SMI. Personal Life/Background : Callie was adpoted at age 7 from an Isla Paradiso adoption agency. She went to a family in Sunset Valley to parents Roy Solis-Hunter and Megan Solis-Hunter and sibling Kylie Solis. She was raised in a semi-religious enviroment with old morals and ideals. She out grew the conservitave life style of her parents and acted in a rebellious way starting at age 17. After influences from friends she was in a band with and her then boyfriend, she went into a roller coaster of events. At age 19 she had moved to Hidden Springs and out of the small town of Sunset Valley. Since she was signed with Hidden Records as a back vocalist/guitarist and acumulated an alcohol addiction by age 20. She had poor health and was retracked by Hidden Records, keeping out until she fixed herself. After treatments at a local theropy spa, she regain health and was resigned. She soon went solo in hopes of making a name for herself. After failing locally, she had a long string of romantic interest that were more or less good for her. She had very isolated relationships and fell deprssed at age 22. She came out of the depression before her 23rd birthday. Soon after she was signed with Starlight Records, she began to date Kent Whitlock out of "rebound" purposes. She didn't feel right with him and his indepent style and soon broke up with him. After some time she met her husband Marcus Winters and got married. She has revealed the songs "Love Lead the Way" and "Shade of Black" to be about Kent Whitlock and the break-up and "Broken Chains" to be about overcoming her depression. While she was working on her debut album, she sang at many open mic nights and was often overlooked because she "did not stand out" and she soon tried to change her singing style. She went off and took extreme vocal lessons and expanded her vocal range from G2 - F4 to C2 - D6. It is evedent on the debut album, Callie, that she was expirmenting with her voice. When working on Daydreaming, she sand in her upper range and is rumored to use her lower range for the follow-up album Starlight Records : Callie Hunter signed with Starlight Records for a record deal and quickly began to work. While going solo she wrote 7 non-released songs for a self produced album. The record label reviewed the songs and decided to pick the song "Dynamite" to produce as her EP. While signed with Starlight Records, Callie would do shows doing covers of otehr artist songs and also had a tour where she did covers and performed the songs that were not picked to be produced which turned to be a failure. After a long exchange of thoughts, Callie agreed to create a label-guided record. The label announced the hiring of a new artist and they soon got to work with Callie. Callie only co-wrote 3 songs of 13 on the un released album "Pandora" which were "Angel", "Sandstorm", and "After All This". Most songs were written by others and Callie was angered and tense broke out once the album track list and cover art was released. Soon the lead single "Sandstorm" was about to be released and the record label was at a stalemate with the artist. In the end she was dropped and the album scraped (however the singles "Sandstorm" and "Pandora" were leaked with an unidentified artist singing vocals). Broadway Records : Callie was offered a job at Bridgeport's Broadway Records after they heard about her being dropped. She quickly accepted and hired her first manager, Gregh Lockheart. After a quick meeting with executives and a listening of 3 songs Callie wrote when solo, she was signed and imidently was assigned a writting/recording team. After a short time, Callie colaborated with Lukas Allard and Cinna Cesa to make 12 songs for an album and they were recorded and submitted. However, after some time, Callie began writting more and more songs she wanted on the record. With Lukas's help, Callie recorded 7 additional songs. A meeting with the CEO of Broadway Records set a track list for her yet-to-be released debut album, "Cloud 9". a promotional single was released Janurary 4th, 2013 titled "Dream". Since then Ask Me Another Day (Feat. Ais Williams) charted at #1 and Diamond has charted at #1. ''"Cloud 9"'' Album Callie Hunter's Debut album was met with excitment as it was released February 10th, 2013. Many crtics released mostly positive reviews of the album. Songs of many genres were released and many met different levels of excitment from fans. The "Light-hearted yet power-driven album is fantastic" a fan said at the release at a music store. Many new songs were put onto the album. Callie Hunter wrote much of the songs with Lukas Allard and compiled the music with Cinna Cese. She wrote songs such as "Still The One" and "Broken Chains" by herself pre-production. The album made modest success. 'Singles' L♥lita :: "L♥lita" is the EP for Callie Hunter with this new record label. Released on December 17th, 2012. Fast n Slow :: The lead single for the "Cloud 9" album titled "Fast n Slow" was released on December 31st 2012 for digital purchase on simTunes. It has sold 16,000 copies nation wide setting it at #9 for it's debut week. At a peak of 39,000 copies sold total, "Fast n Slow" stayed at #7 for it's second week, and rested at #7 until Monday Janruary 28th, 2013 when it was taken off a new set of song list.. Callie has performed it at the debut concert with songs "L♥lita" and "Dynamite". She has played it at a small venue in Bridgeport once. :: :: ::Ask Me Another Day (Feat. Ais WIlliams) :: On February 2nd, 2013 Broadway Records/Allard Productions released Callie Hunter's second single "Ask Me Another Day" where Ais Williams featured on the track. It was released via radio it's debut day. It is Callie Hunter's first #1 on the Simboard Indie Music list. :: Diamond :: Callie Hunter's 3rd single from the "Cloud 9" album. A remixed Version was debuted at the MN8 Sound-Check along with a remixed "Cloud 9" and a new promotional song "Peacock". It has charted at #1 for it's debut month. :: Forever Young (Feat. Sienne Choi) :: The last single from the Cloud 9 album, peaking at #4 on the Indie 100. She said "I chose it for the fans, which are a small but mighty group of people. And of course the average music buyer will like it too but It was for the fans, naturally." She said it was one of her favorite songs on the record and it is a "representation of what she wants the follow up to be". ''"Daydreaming"'' Album Before Release/Production Callie has put on her twitter and on her facebook that she has been writing many songs for a possible follow up album. She has been drawing inspiration from many artist including the Gorillaz, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, and P!nk. During production of her debut album Broadway Records merged with SMI which affcted certain cenesorship. Now with the SMI taking much of the control Callie has been making multipul variations of songs to keep a strong idea in mind with the record label. Official song writing, with a song writing team, began on April 20th 2013. She wrote a song with Lukas Allard and Tilee Vann which she said failed and "showed there is always a rocky start". She then gathered Allard, Vann, Cinna Cese, Teddy Latas, and her sister, Kylie Solis (a.k.a. Kanary) to write the album. She has said that she, Allard, Vann and Latas have finished a song after the first week. She announced it was Gospel and that she "might aim for a more grounded and rooted album" and released a picture concidering this. On June 26th she announced via twitter she had finished writing the last songs and a track list is to be expected as she records. Later then, on June 28th she had been asked to collaborate on a song and on June 29th, announced the song was produced by Matt Cosmo, however the song "Confessions of a Pop Princess" was replaced with "I Love" as the featuring single. and was released on July 25, 2013. For more album info click here. Singles : Carry On (Stand Tall) - "Carry On" is confirmed to not be on the album, and it's first week of sales, debuted at 68 on the top 100. : Not Meant To Be - "Not Meant To Be" was the lead promotional single from the album. It became a success, charting in the 70s. : Baby I - "Baby I" is the album's lead single. it became an instany success, debuting at number 9 and rising to number 7. : Daydreaming - "Daydreaming" is the album's second promo single. It made a large ammount of buzz, debuted at number 12. A record breaking feat. : Pink Champagne - "Pink Champagne" was released as the second single from the 'Daydreaming' album. It debuted at no. 21 on the Top 100 : Right There - "Right There (ft. Callie Hunter)" is a song released in early Jan 2014 with Mac Bouy. It was a surprise release song, generating a large ammount of buzz. Discography Albums *''Callie'' (2011) *''Cloud 9'' (2012) *''Daydreaming'' (2013) *Happy Birthday (2014) EPs *Dynamite (EP) (2011) *L♥lita - EP (2012) *Carry On (Stand Tall) - EP (2013) *Baby, It's Cold Outside - EP (2013) *Teenage Dream - EP (2014) Singles (order of release) *Dynamite (2011) *Lolita (2012) *Fast n Slow (2012) *Ask Me Another Day (ft Ais Williams) (2013) *Diamond (2013) *Forever Young (2013) *Carry On (Stand Tall) (2013) *Baby I (2013) *Pink Champagne (2013) *Right There (ft Callie Hunter) (2014) *Up Out My Face (ft. Callie Hunter) (2014) *Teenage Dream (2014) *Lovin' It (2014) Awards :: Callie Hunter was nominated by SMI (Sims Music Industry) for "Best Live Indie Show" and "Favorite Indie Single" Janurary 10th 2013 for her debut single "Fast n Slow". She won "Best Live Indie Show" and lost out for "Favorite Indie Single" on Janurary 20th 2013. :: :: For the first annual SCN (Sims Cable Network) December Awards, Callie Hunter was nominated by the donation based show for "Best Breakout Artist." On December 21st, 2013, she won the title after raising a total of $5,326, which was a close $291 above Ely Gold who's hit single topped the charts for 2 weeks. :: Later that night she performed her song "I Heart The 50s" live as her first televised event. On Saturday, Febraury 15th, 2014, at the SIMMY's Nomination Party the Daydreaming album was nominated for "Best Pop Vocal Album", but lost to Miriah Jahah's Rivers album. External Links *Twitter: www.twitter.com/Callie_Winters *Facebook: www.facebook.com/callie.hunter.75 *Musicshake: eng.musicshake.com/user/CallieHunter